


Affection

by Antoniss



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: 4P, Bottom Kyomoto Taiga, M/M, all Kyomoto Taiga, 混乱邪恶慎点
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antoniss/pseuds/Antoniss
Summary: *如您所见是个四批pwp ooc预警 介意慎点*涉及杰我/北京/树我
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Jesse Lewis, Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto, Kyomoto Taiga/Tanaka Juri
Kudos: 14





	Affection

田中树隔着腾起的烟雾望向京本大我。

他懒懒的倚靠在杰西怀里，被汗打湿的黑发黏糊糊的沾在前额，被杰西抓起一撮绕在手指上捻玩。烟是从松村口中缓缓吐出的，尝试了好几次还是没能吐出个漂亮的烟圈，最后勉勉强强吐出个松散的环状，京本伸手一抓。

像只漂亮的猫咪。

一向如此。

从接受了杰西的第一个亲吻开始，他就放任自己沉溺在欲望之中，京本抬头启唇示意松村把烟给他，恶意咬了咬湿了一圈的滤嘴。他勾过对方精瘦的腰，屈起脚尖沿着背后的腰线磨蹭着，催促着要进得更深。

烟雾还在蔓延，掩过那张晕着浅红的漂亮脸蛋，胸前有刚刚田中树和杰西略带粗暴留下的吻痕，被两指夹捏轻扯就会颤巍巍立起的乳尖，还有被白浊弄得一塌糊涂的下体。前列腺被精准碾过，对性事食髓知味对身体自然做出反应，后穴不自觉的收缩以换取更多快感，换得松村不客气的拍在臀侧的一巴掌，射过几次的性器在刺激下有了反应。

他想要抚慰自己，手却被杰西恶意的反扣在身后，咬在嘴里的烟物归原主。京本只能看向田中，湿漉漉的眼睛眨了眨。  
他开口。

“Juri……帮我…”

于是把弄过吉他的手指擦过铃口，带着薄茧的掌心握住柱体摩擦，成功收获了一声急促的惊喘。液体顺着指缝留下，树只是抹了一把粘稠，把手指送到京本嘴边，按在唇上看着他自觉的张嘴含住，灵巧的舔弄吮吸。

而后手指抽出，被牵引着一路向下滑去，压着早已放松的穴口试图再放入两指。贴着温热肠壁和仍硬挺着的性器深入，京本和松村齐齐闷哼了声。

田中树凑上去，在京本吐着烟雾的间隙与他交换了一个混杂着腥味与尼古丁气息的吻。

夜晚还很长。


End file.
